


backstage

by princeproject



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Bands, Anal Fingering, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Edging, Everyone is very mean in this, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Nipple Piercings, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spit Kink, Tongues, flesh light, if you squint you can see the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeproject/pseuds/princeproject
Summary: Nitori gets dragged to a concert by Momotaro, and soon finds himself in an unfortunate situation backstage.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nitori Aiichirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Nitori wasn’t the type of person to go to loud, crowded, boisterous concerts—he hated those types of places. To be honest, he was more of the type of person to stay quietly at home, with a nice book, and a hot cup of tea, enjoying the presence of just himself. He didn’t like the chatter of loud places, having to be around so many people, and completely fend for himself in the wild. But, it seems like that night, he was going to have to get out of his comfort zone and do exactly that—begrudgingly, one should say. 

A few weeks ago, Nitori was late to swimming practice, so Momotaro had to cover him by causing a distraction so he could slip in unnoticed and hopefully get rid of the chance of being scolded by their captain. This, of course, meant that Nitori owed Momotaro back for doing that for him—and let’s just say that Nitori was starting to wonder if it was just better to get scolded that day, because owing Momotaro back wasn’t going to be easy. Momotaro had a favorite band, named  H20 , that was playing in Tokyo, and he desperately wanted a friend to come with him so he could have buddy to jam out with. Nitori was of course that friend, and since he owed Momotaro back, he had no choice but to go. 

So, the two boys booked a hotel the day before the concert, and once that day arrived, they hopped onto the first train that would take them there. Nitori was full of absolute jitters, wondering what in the world a concert was even like—he’s never been to one! What was he even supposed to do? Cheer? Dance? Sing along, maybe? He didn’t even know any of  H20 ’s songs, so none of those things would really be possible. All Momotaro told him was that  H20 was a rock band, so he should except a lot of shouting, jumping, and even some moshing. Nitori gulped. He definitely didn’t want to get caught inside a mosh pit because he would absolutely end up with something broken on his body.

“When does the concert start again?” Nitori asked as he unpacked some of their belongings in their cheap, and quite quaint, hotel room. “It doesn’t start too late, does it? You know we have swimming practice early on Sunday, and we can’t be late.”

“Chill out!” Momotaro laughed, plopping onto the hotel bed and rattling all of their belongings. “You’re so tense! Let’s not think about that and just enjoy tomorrow night! This concert is going to be wild!”

Nitori sighed to himself, knowing that Momotaro pretty much meant that the concert started past 10:00 PM and was probably going to end somewhere near 3:00 AM. They were definitely going to have to take a late night train back home just to be able to make it to swimming practice on time.

“Wanna go get something to eat?” Momotaro then asked as he was already heading towards the door. “I saw a cool café down the street!”

“No, you can go get something if you want,” Nitori sighed again, sitting down on the bed and pulling his quite oversized sweater down in hidden nervousness. “I’m not really hungry right now. Just be back quick, okay?”

Momotaro gave Nitori a thumbs up before he skipped out of the hotel room, whistling loudly. To pass the time while Momotaro was out, Nitori decided to look up this infamous  H20 band, since he knew literally nothing about them and wanted to know what to expect. With one quick Google search, Nitori was reading all about them—in  H20 , there was lead singer, Haruka Nanase, bassist, Makoto Tachibana, drummer, Sousuke Yamazaki, and guitarist, Rin Mastuoka. They were currently on their world tour, their first stop Tokyo, before moving onto Seoul, and then Moscow and so on. It looked like they were on the rise of ultimate popularity, and that honestly kind of frightened Nitori since he’s never been in the same vicinity as someone even remotely famous. 

Nitori then watched a few of their music videos, and felt his heart begin to pound against his chest because  wow —their music was actually good. Like,  really good. He doesn’t even listen to rock music, but he still found himself nodding his head along. Not only that, but everyone in the band was absolutely stunning, although very intimidatingly. This didn’t stop him from still wondering if he’d be okay at the concert, though, because listening to the music in the safety of the hotel room and being in a loud, crowded area with millions of other people were two completely different things. He just hoped he wouldn’t leave the concert possibly running and screaming, or even in tears.

.:.:.:.

The night of the concert arrived, and Nitori couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of Momotaro trying his best to put on black eyeshadow and eyeliner, all while wearing one of  H20 ’s band t-shirts, and ripped black skinny jeans and clunky boots. Momotaro tried his best to get Nitori to dress the same, too, but Nitori wholeheartedly refused and stayed wearing his comfortable sweater, blue skinny jeans, and white sneakers.

They then ventured towards the concert venue, which was already glowing and booming, with endless crowds of people desperately trying to get in. Nitori was so smushed in the crowd of people that he almost lost track of where Momotaro was, but thankfully they somehow stuck together, but that didn’t change that fact that he could barely even give the bouncer his ticket without being brutally shoved forward. 

The two made it close to the front of the stage, mainly because Momotaro was able to grab Nitori’s hand and shove through the endless amount of people so that they could get good spots. Nitori’s heart was more than pounding against his chest by then, freaked out by the fact that there were people smushed against his backside, frontside, and left and ride sides, all while red lights were flashing and strobing across the room and loud rock music was playing in the background as everyone was awaiting  H20 to take stage. It didn’t seem like Momotaro was too focused on Nitori’s anxiety, as the orange haired boy was busy talking with the other concert goers and cheering for  H20 to come out already. Nitori’s eye twitched slightly at the sight, wondering why Momotaro even needed a buddy to come with him.

After a few more minutes of treacherous waiting, the large stage suddenly lit up, and a guitar solo could be hear echoing throughout the vast venue. The crowd began to cheer extremely loud because they knew  H20 was about to come out, which made Nitori’s ears start to practically ring so he quickly clamped both hands against them to keep the endless noise muffled out. Since he wasn’t the tallest, his icy blue eyes could barely look past the few people and security ahead of him, and he couldn’t really make out the  H20 band members finally stepping onto stage. 

First was Makoto, the green-eyed bassist, smiling warmly at the endless amount of people as he took his bass guitar into hand. Next was Sousuke, not paying much attention to the crowd as he approached his legendary drums. After was Haruka, giving the crowd a small wave as he took the mic. And lastly was Rin, his burning red guitar already in hand as he shot the crowd a fierce grin. Nitori swallowed thickly, noting how odd it was to see the band right in front of him when he saw them on his small phone screen just around less than 24 hours ago. Although, he didn’t really have time to take in any more of the sight, because less than two seconds later, he suddenly felt the crowd begin to jump all together quite violently as  H20 began to play their opening song.

Nitori squealed, gripping onto Momotaro’s shirt for some type of leverage as he was brutally pushed around. Honestly, he began not to know what was even happening around him, because within mere minutes, he was actually separated from Momotaro as the crowd began to mosh and move around even more. Nitori was soon forcefully pushed all the way up front, faced with the metal fence that separated the crowd from the stage, a buff security guard standing just in front of him and eyeing him down. And although Nitori tried to squeeze away and move back, he really couldn’t since he wasn’t strong enough. So, he had to just stay there and hope that he didn’t get hurt too much. 

Nitori’s icy blue eyes slightly glanced up past the security guard, and his heart unexpectedly skipped a beat, noticing how amazing the stage actually looked from so close. The twinkling and strobing lights, the gleaming instruments, and most importantly, the gorgeous band members that could make eye contact with him at any second now. And yes—that’s exactly what happened. First it was Haruka that momentarily made eye contact with him, which made him quite startled. Although, Haruka just ended up nonchalantly glancing back ahead, and continued his angelic singing seconds later. Nitori looked off to the side, hoping to not make any more eye contact with anyone, but he became quite startled yet again when he saw Rin heading down toward him, already touring the large stage and interacting with the crowd as he professionally played his guitar. 

Unlike Haruka who only made a few seconds of eye contact with Nitori, Rin actually stayed staring for  quite a long time. So long that it actually began to make Nitori extremely uncomfortable, and a little bit embarrassed. This super hot guitar player was staring at this helpless and unexperienced concert goer, and it wasn’t too great of a situation to be in for someone so unconfident. Rin’s eyes were so sharp, and gleaming, and he had smokey black eyeshadow on that accented his features a little bit too well, his magenta hair falling against his slender cheeks so effortlessly. Rin had slightly raised his eyebrows at the sight of Nitori, biting down on his lower lip gently as he examined the younger boy, smirking right after once he noticed how trapped he was in the crowd. Nitori felt his cheeks go melting hot, and he found himself breaking eye contact with Rin first, hoping that the guitarist would just walk away and go tend to actual fans of their band.

And yes, that’s what Rin did—he went off to the other side of the crowd, as if he hadn’t even seen Nitori at all. Nitori took a deep sigh out, thanking the Gods above that he wasn’t the center of attention anymore.

.:.:.:.

After the concert had ended, the venue had finally started to clear out, but Nitori still couldn’t find Momotaro anywhere. He checked almost every inch of the venue, and even tried to call Momotaro’s phone a million times, but he never seemed to answer. The blue-eyed boy was beginning to get extremely worried, because this was a worst case scenario for a friend to go missing at a wild concert. Did Momotaro get lost? Meet someone weird? Get kidnapped? Nitori’s heart began to slam against his chest at the questions circling his mind. The last place to check was the bar that was connected to the venue, and although Nitori wasn’t even too sure if he would be allowed in since he wasn’t old enough to drink, he was still going to give it a try. 

It was actually pretty easy getting into the bar—there wasn’t any security, and any staff member didn’t ask for his ID, so luckily Nitori was able to begin his search for Momotaro almost immediately. It took about five minutes for Nitori to learn about the fact that Momotaro wasn’t there either, and that he probably left the venue completely without him. With a heavy sigh, Nitori began to leave the bar, pulling out his phone to hopefully call Momotaro again for the gazillionth time that night. The concert was a few hours long, and it was already nearing 3:00 AM, and they  had to make the last late night train if they wanted to get back to their dorm in time for—

Nitori suddenly felt himself hit into someone, and right after, he felt his sweater become soaking wet in what smelled like intoxicating beer. He glanced down at his dripping wet blue sweater with utter disbelief, and back up at the random drunk man that slurred out a half-assed apology before stumbling away. Great—now he was wet! That’s just about the worst thing that could happen when someone is already having a bad day. 

With another sigh, Nitori began to head towards the  H20 band merch stand, quickly buying a random t-shirt that he could hopefully change into. Although, the bathrooms were completely closed off due to the fact that someone puked all over the place, and the janitors were trying their best to clean it, so no one was currently allowed in. Nitori, then absolutely stressed out and on the brink of tears from the stream of unfortunate events, went towards the first security guard to timidly ask, “Is—is there any other bathroom here, by any chance? I just—I just had an accident, and I have to change my shirt.”

“Just use the one backstage,” The security guard said, his tone of voice showing that he honestly couldn’t care any less about Nitori going back there even though it was closed off to any concert goers. “Just make it quick and get outta my face, ‘kay?”

Nitori didn’t say anything more, already heading backstage so he could just get out of his soaking wet clothes and into something dry before he began his search for Momotaro again. As he entered backstage through the heavy metal doors, he actually found that it was a lot quieter, and a lot cleaner, too. There were only a few staff members lingering around, and it seemed like any musician was tucked in their own private rooms. Nitori found the bathroom immediately at the end of one of the brightly lit hallways, locking the door upon entry and slipping out of his soaked sweater and into the black t-shirt that had  H20 scrawled across it in drawn blue water drops. 

Before leaving, Nitori then looked in the mirror because he felt a few tear drops unexpectedly slide down his cheeks, but he was quick to wipe them away with the rough tissue they had on hand in the modern bathroom—he absolutely did  not want anyone seeing him crying. He’s already been through enough that night and honestly just wanted to remain unnoticed. As he wiped his last few tears away, he heard a sudden heavy knock at the door, startling him and making him squeak a little bit.

“J-Just a second!” Nitori stuttered out, hurriedly ending his tears and throwing away his sweater into the trashcan since he knew he wasn’t going to really need it anymore. 

Quickly, Nitori went to go open the door, expecting to see a staff member that simply wanted to use the bathroom, but was quite taken aback when his icy blue eyes connected with dark teal ones that dug into his soul in a matter of seconds. Looming over the young boy was none other than Sousuke, looking a bit aggravated at the fact that Nitori wasn’t moving out of the way and was just staring up at him with wide eyes. They stayed staring silently at each other for at least a few minutes, or that’s what it felt like to Nitori at least. 

“You gonna get outta the way?” Sousuke then asked, which made Nitori jump slightly at his deep voice, continuing to move out of the way without another word.

The bathroom door slammed shut once Sousuke entered, and Nitori was left in the bright hallway, quite starstruck if he was going to be completely honest. Was that— really Sousuke? Like, the drummer of  H20 he saw play on stage less than an hour ago? It really was, wasn’t it? Nitori gulped. He wasn’t a fan, but damn, it was really weird to be near someone famous.

“Looks like someone is a little bit starstruck,” Said a gentle voice off to the side, chuckling lightly.

Nitori jumped again, startled from the voice, his eyes darting towards the left and going wide once he saw two other people standing just nearby. It seemed to be Haruka and Makoto, lead singer and bassist of  H20 , that stood a few spaces away, eyeing Nitori with hidden amusement. Nitori’s cheeks went bright red instantly.

“More than starstruck,” Haruka almost scoffed out, his voice a little bit deadpan. “He stood there staring at Sousuke for a little bit too long, I’d say.”

“Don’t be mean,” Makoto chuckled out lightly again. “He’s cute. Seems like it’s his first concert, don’t you think?” 

“It definitely is,” Haruka said, leaning back against the white wall and crossing his arms. “I saw him in the crowd. He was practically getting pummeled by everyone else. It was embarrassing to witness.”

If Nitori’s face wasn’t red already, by God it was burning hot like the sun at that exact moment. It was like Makoto and Haruka were gossiping about him, only he was right in front of the two! Like, uh, hello? I’m right here, you know that? 

“I was just—just—!” Nitori couldn’t finish his sentence, as he was too embarrassed, even though he desperately wanted to explain to the two musicians that he wasn’t actually their fan, and he just got dragged along by a friend and ended up being smushed in the crowd of moshing people. “Listen, please, I’m—I’m not a fan!” Is all he could nervously blubber out in the end, wanting to just leave the vicinity completely and hide under a rock.

Although before he could do that, Haruka scoffed slightly again. “Duh,” The lead singer said. “No fan of ours acts like you, especially in the crowd like that.”

“Did a friend bring you along or something?” Makoto then asked, becoming a little bit worried now knowing that Nitori wasn’t their fan.

Nitori nodded slightly, nervously playing with the end of shirt and averting his eyes elsewhere. “Y-Yeah,” He managed to choke out. “But, I think he disappeared and just...left me here, or something. I just—I just can’t find him anywhere.”

A small chuckle came from Haruka. “Now that sounds like one of our fans.”

The door to the bathroom opened again, and out came Sousuke, giving Nitori a small annoyed glance before he looked back at Makoto and Haruka. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Sousuke said, already leading Makoto and Haruka to the back exit that was out of the way of all the fans and paparazzi waiting outside. “I’m dying for a drink that’s not from the shitty bar here.” 

Sousuke, Makoto, and Haruka then began to walk away to leave completely, and although Nitori was somewhat relieved to see that, he also couldn’t help but feel like he wanted them to stay so they could hopefully help him find Momotaro so they could finally just get out of Tokyo and head back to Kyoto in time. So, with the utmost timidness, Nitori held his hand out and stammered out, “Wait—wait, p-please!”

All steps were halted, and the three musicians looked back at the trembling Nitori, their eyebrows raised slightly. Nitori, sweating absolute bullets, gulped again at their gazes, and went on to gently ask, “Could you guys just—please, help me find my friend? I—I can’t find him anywhere, and I don’t want us to be late for our practice we have later today at school. Please, just—help me. Please.” 

Nitori felt like an absolute lame loser for practically begging for help to what seemed to be hardcore musicians that couldn’t care less about him missing swimming practice, but his pride was gone quite a long time ago so he knew that this wasn’t his lowest moment of the night. A few seconds of silence passed, and Sousuke, Makoto, and Haruka exchanged glances at each other. Although, Sousuke and Makoto ended up just looking towards Haruka, knowing that he probably knew what to do. With an eye roll, Haruka sighed slightly and stepped forward towards Nitori. 

“You want  us to help you find  your friend?” Haruka asked, absolute annoyance in his voice. 

Nitori didn’t answer back, because now that Haruka sounded insanely annoyed, he was beginning to regret even asking for help in the first place. A few tears pricked his icy blue eyes, but he quickly blinked them away before they could fall. Makoto was quick to notice those tears before they disappeared, however, and he frowned slightly at the sight.

“Haru,” Makoto then said. “Don’t be mean to him, seriously. He’s just a kid.”

Haruka glanced slightly at Makoto, and sighed again once he knew that the bassist was right. It was true that Nitori was just a kid, probably barely eighteen, and he just wanted to get home safely along with his friend that he accidentally lost. Haruka pursed his lips—he really shouldn’t be mean just because he was an adult that didn’t have time to linger around and help. Although, he really kind of did want to be mean just for the Hell of it. Maybe teach the kid a lesson? Fuck with him a little bit? Haruka smirked slightly at the thought, knowing a newcomer like Nitori would be easy to mess with. 

With another passing silence, Haruka suddenly grabbed onto Nitori’s wrist and began to forcefully guide him to a room that was to the side of the hallway they were in. Nitori was practically flung towards the door, which had the words  ‘Rin’s Dressing Room ’ printed out on a laminated slate just beside it. 

“Go in there,” Haruka said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Rin will help you find your friend.”

Nitori slowly glanced at the door, blinking his eyes rapidly. “Are—are you sure?”

“Do you want help or not?” Haruka then somewhat snapped, causing Nitori to flinch slightly.

“Y-Yes! Yes—I do want help! Sorry, just...sorry! I’ll go in there, okay? I’ll do it,” Nitori quickly said, clumsily grabbing onto the gold doorknob and stumbling inside so he didn’t make Haruka any more annoyed. 

Haruka watched Nitori step inside Rin’s dressing room and nervously close the door behind him. He then rolled his cool blue eyes yet again before he went back towards Sousuke and Makoto that still stood at the exit. Makoto slightly shook his head in disappointment as Haruka approached.

“Haru, you  know Rin’s not going to help him,” Makoto said, sighing. “Why did you do that? Rin’s completely drunk out of his mind right now. I think he even took some drugs, too.”

“Chill out, he’ll be fine,” Haruka said, reaching into his leather jacket pocket to take out a cigarette, lighting it within seconds and taking a solid puff. He then left through the exit, Sousuke and Makoto following as he said, “Maybe this’ll teach him to grow the fuck up.”

.:.:.:.

Once Nitori stepped into Rin’s dressing room, he knew that he probably made a big mistake. Yeah, Rin’s dressing room was pretty neat and clean, and there was rock music playing a little bit quietly in the background, but what stuck out to Nitori that made him feel so uneasy was the fact that Rin was sprawled out on the long leather couch, a lit cigarette in one hand and a bottle of scotch in the other, absolutely drunk and probably passed out of his mind since his eyes were closed shut. Rin was wearing what he wore on stage—a black distressed sleeveless shirt, ripped back skinny jeans that showed he had a few cuts and bruises on his knees, black and white chunky platform shoes, and a few silver necklaces that twinkled around his neck. Nitori also saw that there were a few white pills sprawled out across the glass coffee table, and even white powder. 

Nitori blinked once at the scene, sweat beginning to drip down his face. Why...in the world did Haruka tell him that Rin would help him, when the guitarist was obviously intoxicated? Nitori felt his cheeks go warm yet again, because in a matter of seconds, he began to realize that he was probably just tricked. Rin wasn’t going to help him, was he? Nitori’s hands slid to his neck, feeling the warmth of his prickly hot skin. He now knew that the stereotype of rock stars beings jerks was actually true. He felt like an absolute idiot for falling for everything. 

In a second flat, Nitori was about to leave the dressing room to just find Momotaro by himself again, but before he could even take a step away, he saw Rin’s slender eyes suddenly snap open. This of course startled Nitori quite a bit, causing him to stumble back slightly and hit his back against the door. It was silent as Rin blinked slowly a few times, as if he was trying to figure out who was even standing in front of him, and once he figured out that it was just some random kid in his dressing room—he sighed, quite angrily at that.

With the utmost annoyance, Rin then slurred out, “You want an autograph or something, kid?” as he slowly sat up and cocked his head to the side like an absolute jerk.

Nitori swallowed thickly, taking a beat to gain some confidence to even say something to the intimidating rocker before him. “N-No, I don’t,” Is all he could actually squeak out, swallowing again right after once he saw Rin raise an eyebrow.

“Okay? So what the fuck do you want then?” Rin then asked, taking a drag of his cigarette and another solid gulp of scotch. “A cookie?” 

“N-No, no, it’s not that. It’s just—“ Nitori paused, wondering if he should tell Rin the truth that he just wanted some help in finding Momotaro. Would he be tricked again? Nitori bit his lower lip, and decided to try to be as vague as possible, in the hopes that Rin wouldn’t be as mean to him like the others. “It’s just that—your friend, Haruka, told me that you would help me. I just..need your help, please.”

Rin then immediately went to having an unreadable expression on his face, his eyebrows going slightly raised. Nitori gulped, blinking rapidly. He began to wonder if he even said the right thing, but any doubts flew out the window when Rin suddenly smirked, glancing off to the side of the dressing room as he took another long drag of his cigarette. That’s when, miraculously, Rin then beckoned with one finger for Nitori to come to him. Nitori, immediately feeling a weight lift off his chest just from the one gesture, smiled a little bit nervously and began to head further into the dressing room to sit next to Rin on the leather couch.

Although quite cautious, Nitori gently sat next to Rin, his hands neatly placed in his lap and a quite innocent look of his face. Wow, so, Rin was  actually going to help him? Just like that? Maybe Haruka was actually telling the truth, and Nitori wasn’t tricked at all! This made Nitori feel a bit better, and gave him the confidence to keep speaking.

“So, you’ll help me?” Nitori then asked Rin, noting how even more gorgeous Rin was up close—whoever did his makeup for sure deserved a raise, because the grunge black eyeshadow was heaven sent on his features. Although, Rin’s pupils were dilated—like,  super dilated. It was almost alien-like to look at. 

Rin didn’t say anything, and simply set the bottle of scotch on the glass coffee table near him. Then, without warning, he suddenly wrapped his arm around Nitori’s shoulder, bringing the younger boy in closer. This sudden physical contact made Nitori a little bit uncomfortable, but he took it as a good sign that Rin was trusting him. Rin’s scent quickly wafted up into Nitori’s nose from how close the two were, and Nitori found himself actually liking the mixed smell of liquor, cigarettes, and spicy cologne—it was a mature smell that he wasn’t too familiar with, but it was very enticing. Not only that, but Nitori noticed that Rin’s hands were strong—the hand that was gripped around his shoulder was quite powerful, and it almost sent shivers down his spine. Nitori then glanced up at Rin with hopeful eyes, watching him take another drag of his cigarette before he swiftly put it out on the ash tray. 

A small chuckle escaped Rin’s cherry red lips, and he looked at Nitori with a glint in his eye. “Of course I’ll help you,” He finally spoke, his words still a little bit slurred from being intoxicated, and Nitori thought it was weird how he was speaking like that. “What’s your name, huh?” 

“Oh, wow! Seriously? Thank you!” Nitori smiled, sighing in absolute relief. “My name is Nitori. I thought I’d never get some help. Thank you so, so much. You see, my friend, his name is Mo—“

Before Nitori could even finish his sentence, he suddenly felt Rin’s soft, hot lips press against his cheek—slowly, but surely, giving him a heated kiss that made absolute goosebumps spread across his peachy skin within a matter of seconds. Nitori gasped loudly, immediately shooting backwards away from Rin and covering the spot where he had just kissed. It felt like the warmth of the inner earth began to spread across Nitori’s face, neck, and chest, because— oh my god —did Rin just really kiss him on the cheek? Why the hell did he just do that? What in the world? That was just so uncalled for. 

Another chuckle came from Rin once he witnessed Nitori’s reaction, and without any hesitation, he began to crawl towards Nitori that was now on the other end of the couch. “Don’t chicken out now,” He teased, smiling and showing his shark-like teeth. “Come on, let’s have some fun.”

Fun? Nitori didn’t want to have fun—he just wanted to find Momotaro! Although before he could even explain that, Rin had already begun to attack Nitori’s neck and jawline with even more heated, wet kisses, causing Nitori to shudder in absolute discomfort. 

“Wait—wait—!” Nitori squeaked out, trying his best to push Rin off of him, but Rin was by far too strong and didn’t budge even a little bit. “R-Rin! I—I think you have the wrong idea!”

“Oh, come on,” Rin breathed as he plump lips toured across Nitori’s sweet skin, and Nitori began to feel so odd from the feeling. “You need my help? I know you just want to have sex with me. Just say it, it’s okay. It’s just us here.”

Nitori’s eyes snapped wide open upon hearing  that’s what Rin thought he meant when he asked for help. That’s not what he meant—not even close! Nitori’s never even held hands with someone else, let alone had sex! A slight tinge of fear began to course through Nitori’s veins once he realized what type of situation he was in, and his heart began to brutally pound against his chest.  This wasn’t good. He knew that he needed to get Rin to understand that that’s not what he meant, and there was no way he was going to have any type of sex that night because he was absolutely not ready to take that next step in life, let alone with a random rock star he met less than 10 minutes ago.

So, even though his voice shook tremendously, Nitori said, “That’s—that’s not what I meant! I don’t want to have sex with you, Rin! I’m—I’m not even a fan! Please!”

“Of course you’re not a fan,” Rin chuckled out, pressing his tongue out slightly to taste Nitori’s skin, causing the younger boy to jolt slightly. “I saw you in the crowd earlier, you know that? But it’s like you didn’t even want to look at me. It was so rude, so mean, and so—“ Rin paused to chuckle again, “— hot .” 

Rin then bit down on Nitori’s neck, softly sucking, and his cold hands shot up Nitori’s shirt to roughly feel around that petite chest. Nitori moaned slightly, his eyebrows beginning to furrow tremendously as the unfamiliar hands began to grope his chest, and as that skilled mouth sucked so hard. 

“And of course you wanna have sex, don’t fucking lie,” Rin then laughed quite drunkly. “Why else did you come in here and ask for  help? I’m not fucking stupid. Haruka wouldn’t send someone to me unless they wanted to be fucked hard by me. So glad he brought me such a cute boy, too.”

All Nitori could do now was fearfully shake his head, as all of the courage and confidence to speak up suddenly drained out of him at rapid speed. Rin was already being so rough with him, with his speech and actions, and it seemed like his mind was still so intoxicated that he didn’t even truly realize what was going on. There could also be the possibility that he was on drugs, too, which added to the hostility. Nitori felt tears prick his eyes for the millionth time that night, and he glanced at the door, wondering if he should just make a run for it, but before he could even think about actually doing it, he felt as Rin suddenly straddled him down and forcefully turned his head away from looking at the door.

“Don’t even think about leaving, dumbass. You’ve got me too excited,” Rin snickered, ripping off his sleeveless shirt within a second flat and revealing his tanned skin and nipple piercings that were hidden underneath. He then leaned down real close to Nitori’s ear, his hot breathe tickling Nitori’s skin to no end, all while he began to quite shamelessly rub his oncoming erection against Nitori’s own private area.

“Ngh—!” Nitori uncontrollably spilled out, the sensation of Rin’s clothed dick rubbingagainst his own made his mind go blank and his body go melting hot.  “Wait, please—!  That feels so,  ngh,  weird!” 

“Oh, you poor baby,” Rin teased, all while a shit-eating grin was still present on his face. “Never felt this way before? Looks like I’ve got a fucking virgin on my hands.”

Nitori felt absolutely embarrassed, but he had nothing to say because it was true that he was a virgin, and there was no hiding that. But actually, it seemed like that fact somehow made Rin even more excited, because he began to jut his package against Nitori even harder, letting low moans leave his mouth without any thought. Nitori felt his stomach and pelvis begin to pool a volcanic hot heat, a small twitch beginning to devour his clothed dick from all the friction that was roughly going at him. It was such a freaky sensation that Nitori had never felt before, but he couldn’t lie and say that it didn’t feel quite addicting, too. Unconsciously, he began to slightly spread his legs a little bit more open to feel more of that addictiveness, his hips jutting up here and there. 

Rin’s hands were still touring Nitori’s petite body, pushing up his shirt and revealing that pretty peach skin that was tinged red from all the blushing and heat. However, Rin ended up practically ripping off Nitori’s shirt right after, carelessly tossing it to the side and leaving his upper body vulnerable and bare. Nitori knew his body was beat red and underdeveloped, but there wasn’t anything he could really do about it, so he embarrassingly let Rin’s dilated eyes glaze him down like a predator about to eat its prey whole.

Then, in the next second, Rin licked his lips and attacked Nitori’s small lips, smushing together in an almost heated rage, beginning to smooch Nitori a little bit uncontrollably. Nitori let out scared, yet pleasurable moan, trying to keep up with the fast face Rin had set but failing quite miserably. Rin’s lips were so plump compared to his, and those lips were quick to dominate. He was somewhat ashamed at the fact that this was his first kiss, and he didn’t even have a say on if he wanted it or not, and that it was a quite messy kiss at that, too. He could taste the bitter alcohol that Rin had just drank, and the spicy and lingering taste of the cigarettes that were smoked. It was a little bit disgusting, but so, so hot, too. Nitori found himself becoming more familiar and expectant of the solid taste.

A few more seconds in though, Rin suddenly grabbed Nitori’s jaw, and forced his mouth open, halting their kissing from going any further. Nitori stared at Rin wide eyed, squirming so that the older man would hopefully release his excruciatingly tight and strong grip, but to no avail. 

Rin grinned a little devilishly, and began to open his mouth, too, whispering out, “Give me your tongue.”

Nitori, knowing he had no other choice but to obey, hesitantly stuck out his tongue, squeezing his eyes shut for what was to come next. In the next second, Nitori suddenly felt Rin touch his tongue together with his, startling to swirl around, moaning lowly and even laughing a little bit. Nitori tensed, not really liking the feeling of their tongues touching at first, but he knew he had to get used to it because Rin wasn’t stopping anytime soon. Actually, Rin began to practically swallow Nitori’s tongue, sucking on it and licking all around it like it was a sweet and delicious lollipop. Nitori squirmed around fearfully, his hands desperately gripping onto the couch to hopefully gain some sort of comfort in his distress. The way Rin was so skilled with tongue was quite insane, and it didn’t help that his tongue was on the longer side so it was almost reptile-like in how he licked and sucked. 

And without any warning, Rin abruptly stopped sucking on Nitori’s tongue and backed away slightly, only to start to dribble out some of his saliva down into Nitori’s mouth. Nitori face scrunched up in disgust, tears brimming in his eyes, and he fought to get away from Rin’s spit, but it was useless—Rin’s spit dripped into his mouth, and he  swallowed it. 

“Oh, my God,” Nitori gasped out, turning his head to the side and finally letting a few tears fall. Did he  really just do that? Did he really just swallow Rin’s  spit ? It didn’t help that Rin was laughing almost hysterically, too, like the jerk he is.

“Oh, don’t worry, baby. I’ll give you something good to drink now,” Rin snickered, swiftly reaching back and grabbing the bottle of scotch in his hands. He then forcefully poured the rest of the alcohol into Nitori’s mouth, watching the younger boy choke and fight to even swallow correctly, the liquor absolutely burning his throat and chest as it made its way down. Nitori never knew what alcohol truly tasted like, and he for sure didn’t want to figure out so forcefully, but there he was, doing exactly that.

Rin began to unbutton his pants, soon shoving his hand down inside and beginning to palm his twitching clothed cock. He was so turned on, and he knew Nitori was, too, mainly because Nitori’s erection was jutting out and pressing against Rin’s erection quite obviously. Rin loved the feeling of their heated packages pressed together, and he exhaled shakily at thinking about what it would feel like to have even more than that.

“You’ve never been fucked, right?” Rin then asked, the corner of his lips upturning at the question because he obviously already knew the answer. Nitori didn’t answer, though, and his face stayed turned away as tears continued to fall. This made Rin a little bit upset, because he wanted to hear Nitori speak and acknowledge his presence—the little shit couldn’t even acknowledge his presence when he was on stage, and now he won’t even do it when they’re right in front of each other, too? That was just plain rude, now wasn’t it?

Rin gritted his teeth slightly, and in a second flat, he grabbed a fistful of Nitori’s silver hair and forcefully turned his head so the two would meet eyes. Nitori yelped out in pain, shaking in fear as he stared up at Rin. 

“ I said —“ Rin went on, “—you’ve never been fucked, right?”

Nitori, who was in absolute tears, hesitantly nodded his head. “Y-Yes,” He then whimpered out, sniffling and all. “I’ve—I’ve never gone that far with anyone before. I-I’m just—I’m just sorry.”

“Well, Nitori, today is your lucky day,” Rin smiled, leaning down and grazing his nose against Nitori’s cheek, breathing in that sweet, strawberry-like scent that wafted off. “You’re gonna get fucked hard by me right now. You’re so, so lucky. You know how many girls want to get in my pants? They’d pay millions just for one night with me. You’re so,  so fucking lucky.”

Nitori quickly learned that Rin was quite full of himself, even though he could’ve figured that out from the way beginning. The fact that he talked so highly of himself despite being a literal douchebag was unreal, and the way that when someone didn’t give him the attention he wanted, he resulted in acting out like a child was disastrous. Who knew someone like him could have tons and tons of fans that worship his every move? And one of those fans was literally Nitori’s  best friend , Momotaro.

Rin reached to the side and grabbed a guitar amp wire that was on the floor, and went to tie Nitori’s hands above his head with it. Nitori could quickly feel the discomfort of the amp wire hugging tightly against his wrists begin to immediately set in. He knew he would have red imprints there by the end of all of this. Rin then finally got off of Nitori and stood up, and Nitori felt quite relieved to not have so much pressure crushing his pelvis area, but he oddly missed the feeling of Rin’s crotch against his. Nitori didn’t have anymore time to relax, though, as he felt Rin grab him by the waist and pick him up, forcefully bringing him over to one of the brightly lit vanities off to the side.

Rin then practically slammed Nitori face down onto the vanity, his innocent face hitting against the cool marble table, and his ass and backside facing up for the world to see. Nitori could see himself in the vanity mirror just before him, and  fuck , he looked like an absolute wreck. It was the first time he’s seen himself since stepped into the room. His puffy icy blue eyes were glossed over with tears, streaks of that crystal water imprinted on his cheeks, his face, neck, and chest were practically glowing red, his silver hair was messy and disheveled, and he even had a few bruises slowly beginning to appear on his lips from the brutal kisses Rin had previously given to him. He’s never seen himself look so bad.

Rin leaned down against Nitori, and pressed his chest against his back, his nipple piercings pressing down against Nitori’s skin and causing him to shiver. Rin’s slender hands then shamelessly went in between Nitori’s thighs and split his legs apart, beginning to palm the younger boy’s raging erection and watching as he squirmed and moaned out so cutely. Rin’s hot breath danced across Nitori’s ear, and he stared intently into the vanity mirror at Nitori. 

“How does it feel to have someone touch you like this?” Rin whispered, gently touching his tongue against the rim of Nitori’s ear just to tease. “Come on, tell me how it feels.”

To be completely honest, it felt quite nice to have Rin’s strong hand rub against such a sensitive area and give a little bit of the pressure of the erection off, but Nitori wasn’t going to admit that. He didn’t want to give Rin the satisfaction of knowing that, so Nitori simply opted on whimpering out, “It feels,  ngh , very—very weird—”

“Is that so?” Rin snickered, and he retracted his hand slightly to begin to undo Nitori’s pants, soon grabbing the hem of those pants to slowly, but surely pull it downward along with Nitori’s underwear. Nitori felt his stomach go volcanic hot once again because  shit , he knew what was next. He squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself as both his pants and underwear went all the way down to his knees, his long, red, erect cock springing out into the cool air, gooey precum dripping out from the tip and down the length. Nitori shuddered, his breathing absolutely shaky, tears beginning to fall yet again. He was exposed so easily, just like that, against his will.

Rin laughed to himself, loving how he exposed Nitori just now, and he wasted no time grabbing onto that erect length to begin to slowly jack him off. Nitori’s eyes practically rolled back when Rin touched his dick, because  wow , that felt really,  really nice. Despite the fact that Rin was really rough, he was actually a little bit gentle with how he touched his length. A long string of cute moans began to escape Nitori’s bruised lips once Rin began to jack him off, and he couldn’t help but tilt his head back slightly against Rin’s head for some sort of comfort, which Rin wholeheartedly gave back. The only time Nitori ever had his dick jacked off was when he was masturbating in the privacy of his own dorm room, but the feeling of someone else doing it honestly couldn’t compare—it was like a little piece of heaven, and Nitori was an angel.

“Does that feel nice?” Rin whispered, his lips pressing against Nitori’s cheek. 

Nitori’s mind was so hazed that he didn’t even realize that he said,  “Yes—yes, ah, it feel so, so good,” all while nodding his head over and over again to make sure Rin knew how good it felt. It was like something else took over his mind momentarily, because he really honestly didn’t want to give Rin the satisfaction of knowing how good he was making him feel.

Although, telling Rin how good it felt wasn’t such a bad thing, because it seemed like when Nitori cooperated even in the slightest, Rin wouldn’t be so rough and forceful. Even when Nitori answered,  “It feels so weird,” the first time, it was better than not answering at all because Rin liked any attention he got. He liked being spoken to, being acknowledged. This whole time Nitori was being difficult, which is why Rin was being so rough. So, all Nitori had to do was be on his best behavior and just give in to all of Rin’s desires, then he could hopefully leave the situation not as hurt as he started out with. Even though that was easier said than done.

With that plan now in mind, Nitori then leaned back into Rin even more, which Rin immediately noticed, and he began to gently rock his hips back and forth in the same rhythm as Rin’s hand strokes. That extra movement made Nitori go into even more heat, and this time, he let all of the moans out without any hesitation so that Rin knew he was enjoying it. There was a small, almost excited, laugh that instantly came from Rin when he saw and heard this—it was almost childlike, and giddy in a sense, and it somewhat showed the maturity that Rin truly lacked. But despite that, Nitori turned his head more towards Rin and pushed out his lips, breathing out, “K-Kiss me—please,  ah , I want more of your kisses.”

Rin didn’t even need to say anything, and he immediately locked lips with Nitori to wholeheartedly give him a heated and wet kiss. Nitori tried his best to kiss back like he wanted it, even adding in a few lip bites here and there, and whispering out for Rin to use more tongue since he knew Rin liked that. Rin was getting  ecstatic , and it showed because he began to jut his own erection against Nitori’s ass, and began to speed up his hand strokes around Nitori’s dripping length. After a few more seconds of the heated kissing, Nitori suddenly felt Rin retract his hand to hastily pull down his pants and underwear, his own painfully erect length springing out and slightly pressing against Nitori’s perky pink ass.

Nitori got goosebumps from the feeling—he’s never had someone else’s dick press against his skin like that, and he found himself feeling ashamed for actually liking that perverted act. And even though Nitori couldn’t really see Rin’s dick, he could just  feel that it was big, and long, too. He shivered at the thought of how it would feel if that enormous length was filling him to the brim, pounding into him without any care, ravishing him to no end. He was practically melting at the thought. Was sex really that good as he imagined? But although, there was no use in hiding how he truly felt anymore, right? So why not just tell Rin exactly what he’s thinking?

Nitori then began to rub his ass against Rin’s cock, fluttering his eyes closed momentarily to really  feel that hot skin against his, and he wish he could reach down and try to touch Rin’s cock, but his hands were resting on the vanity, still tied tightly. Rin let out a few low moans and groans here and there from the friction, an uncontrollable snicker also leaving his lips

“You ready for my cock?” Rin grinned, his hands touring Nitori’s torse and gently playing with his sensitive nipples.

Nitori roughly bit at his lower lip, and nodded quite eagerly. “Y-Yes,  mhm , yes, I’m ready,” He stammered out, shakily breathing. “Please—please. P-Please.”

Rin let out an almost relieved sigh upon hearing those words, laying a solid kiss on Nitori’s cheek. “You got it, baby. You got it.”

The thing is, Nitori didn’t actually really know how sex even worked. Like, he knew that Rin’s dick was supposed to go in his ass, but was that all there was to it? Did they need to do anything extra before that? Or after? With that unknown knowledge, Nitori quite innocently and naively leaned down a little further and pressed his face to the marble vanity so that his ass was as out as it could possibly be, and he breathed out, “Okay—just—just put it in me, please. I want it in me now.”

“Someones impatient,” Rin laughed, smacking Nitori’s ass playfully and causing Nitori to blush in embarrassment. “You wanna get fucked dry or something?”

Nitori was a little bit confused as to what Rin meant by that, but he simply stayed cooperative and let Rin do his thing so he didn’t start to get rough again. Rin’s hand slithered up towards Nitori’s jaw, opening up his mouth and suddenly sticking two fingers inside. Nitori was a little bit taken aback by this, and he was more than uncomfortable with having Rin’s fingers just shoved in his mouth, but when he felt Rin start to pump his fingers in and out, that’s when he knew what to do. Nitori began to gently suck on Rin’s fingers, his soft moans muffled as his tongue swirled those digits and got them as wet as could be. Rin licked his lips deliciously at the sight.

“Oh, looks like you really do have a mouth on you,” Rin breathed, watching with his dilated eyes as Nitori sucked his fingers to no end. “Wonder how that would feel around me.”

Nitori knew exactly what Rin meant by that, and he couldn’t help but blush from the indecent thoughts that came along with it. Once he wet Rin’s fingers just enough, Rin retracted his hand and stood up slightly, grinning widely as he stared at Nitori’s pink ass. It was perfectly round, with a few cute freckles on it, and Rin could feel his heartbeat begin to speed up at the thought of being the first to ever intrude inside of him. What a dream come true! To fuck a virgin and have that little baby boy probably coming back begging for more! Rin snickered to himself and grabbed a little bit roughly onto Nitori’s ass, spreading those cheeks apart without any warning and revealing that tight pink twitching hole. Nitori’s face felt like lava, and he could’ve sworn he began to get lightheaded—he never knew he would be revealing such a private area to someone like this, and he was somewhat afraid as to how it would feel for that sensitive hole to be touched.

Nitori didn’t have to wonder long, though, because in the next second, Rin began to press one finger against that sensitive hole, and Nitori uncontrollably arched his back at the feeling, letting out a cute, little,  “Ngh—!”  So, that’s how it felt, huh?

Rin massaged Nitori’s hole a little bit gently, before he began to press in, the tip of his finger going inside of that heated cavern first. Nitori tensed immensely and he could feel his body begin to strain, and as his mind went white. Rin’s finger entering inside him felt so, so uncomfortable, but he didn’t want to say anything in fear that he would get hurt. He had to stick it through, and before he knew it, Rin’s finger had pressed in all the way, feeling the tightness of his insides and the heat of the sensitive muscles. Nitori practically mewled out, his chest rubbing against the marble of the vanity as he tried his best to make himself more comfortable with that digit inside of him. Why was Rin even doing this? Just to torture him before fucking him? It was so cruel. Nitori wanted to cry again.

Rin began to pump that finger in and out at a steady pace, his slender eyes absolutely  glued onto Nitori to watch his every movement and hear every noise. Nitori’s eyes were squeezed shut, his eyebrows furrowed as a few tears rolled down his cheeks, whimpering and moaning out. Rin watched intently, honestly loving how Nitori was crying. It was something that he didn’t see everyday, and he adored it. He leaned down and pressed his chest to Nitori’s back again as he continued to pump that one finger in and out, and his hot breathe tickled Nitori’s cheek as he opened his mouth and let his long tongue lick up Nitori’s salty tears in the most lovingly way.

“Keep crying,” Rin whispered, licking up those endless tears. “Just don’t tell your mommy and daddy about this~” he then teased right after, thinking that Nitori crying was baby-like. Nitori thought that was quite mean to say.

Nitori then felt as Rin began to prod the second finger near his hole, and didn’t even have time to brace himself as Rin practically shoved it inside alongside the first, and began to pump in and out even faster than before, sometimes scissoring around and stretching out Nitori’s melting hot muscles. Nitori could barely breathe, it was like the wind got knocked out of him, and he felt his head falling forward from the lack of oxygen to his brain. This feeling, it was so fucking terrible, but hot and amazing at the same time! Nitori hated how Rin’s fingers were uncomfortably stretching him out so wide because it honestly began to burn and ache, but it felt so nice to have Rin’s fingers pump in and out, sometimes his nails grazing his sensitive insides and making his mind absolutely hazy in the best way possible. Nitori could feel his pelvis area get so hot, like he was going to burst, and it somewhat began to hurt with how stuffed he was and just wanting to release everywhere—but he didn’t, because he knew Rin wouldn’t like him exploding so early.

Rin peppered some kisses on Nitori’s cheek and jawline, going absolutely wild with his fingers inside of Nitori. Yeah, he knew that Nitori was probably stretched out enough already a few seconds in, but he just loved the whimpering noises that he was making so he honestly didn’t want to stop. He even went as far to sometimes gently  touch Nitori’s prostate, just to watch the younger boy jolt violently and try to hold back his hot cum from shooting out. It was definitely a sight to see.

“Don’t you like my fingers in you?” Rin laughed. “Or do you want more? I can give you more if you just ask.”

Just ask? Nitori was of course going to have to do that, because not only was Rin’s fingers making him an uncomfortable yet hot mess, but because he actually did want more than this. He wanted Rin’s actual cock inside of him, not just his torturing fingers. 

So, with a trembling, wavering voice, Nitori said, “Y-Yes, please—just give me more.  Ngh , please, please, please, give me more. I want more than this— ah —please, I just want more than this.” 

“Are you sure? It seems like you’re enjoying me finger fucking you just fine,” Rin said, his smile suddenly falling and being replaced with the look of the devil. “You’re about to come, aren’t you? Why don’t you just do it? Huh? Come on, just do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it.”

With every ‘do it’ that Rin whispered out, he had rubbed against Nitori’s prostate, making the younger boy itch to just release everywhere. Nitori’s body was shaking violently and he was whimpering and crying out so loud—he couldn’t even see straight anymore, and by God all he could think of was straight static. 

“Puh—lease! S-Stop! Touching! Me! There! Please! Puh—lease!”  Nitori cried out in broken words, the heat in his cock becoming so overwhelming that he couldn’t hold it back anymore, but Rin kept abusing that sweet spot inside of him. “ I’m—going—to—to—!”

Just as Nitori was about to cum literally everywhere, that’s when Rin abruptly stopped. The loss of pleasure was immediate, and Nitori felt his body go so weak. Rin started laughing to himself as he took his fingers out of Nitori, watching the younger boy try to regain any strength back into his body to even glance back at Rin. Nitori’s icy blue eyes were welling up with even more tears because that was so fucking mean! Why torture him like that? Why make him feel so hot and intense, just to take it away at the end? Not to mention the fact that his cock was still hot like lava, wanting to burst any second now, and it almost felt like a weight was on it. Nitori was able to move his head just enough to look at Rin with his glossed over eyes, pleading to him endlessly.

“What? You told me to stop touching you there, didn’t you?” Rin scoffed, crossing his arms to act like he was mad, but he couldn’t hide the small smirk that dared to show. “Don’t look at me like that. I was just listening to you.”

“Rin... please ,” Nitori managed to tremble out. “Just... please .”

It was a little bit silent as Rin stared down at Nitori, that small smirk he had slowly fading. The pleading eyes and voice that Nitori had was actually very, very cute, and Rin found himself feeling somewhat bad for torturing him like that. It was like he wanted to hold Nitori in his arms, and just give him what he actually wanted. Nitori’s eyes really did read,  “Go easy on me,” and Rin was feeling it. Maybe it was because the drugs and alcohol were suddenly wearing off, or Nitori just had some intense energy. Most likely, it was the drugs and alcohol wearing off, because Nitori was too timid to have any energy that effected anyone like that.

“Shit, fine, fine,” Rin then said, leaning down and resting both of his hands on either side of Nitori. He helped the younger boy back up, feeling his petite body tremble, and he saw that his hands were still tied tightly by the guitar amp wire. Rin pursed his lips slightly at the sight, and began to wonder if he should let Nitori’s hands go. It’s not like he was going to try to escape, right? 

“If I untie you,” Rin began, and Nitori sniffled away his tears slightly as he listened to Rin’s words. “You’re not going to...try anything, are you?”

Nitori was a little bit surprised by that question, and he glanced down at his tied hands. Of course he wasn’t going to try anything—even if he did, it wouldn’t really be successful since Rin was by far stronger than him in many more ways than one. But what was more surprising was that Rin was even offering to let him go like that. What caused him to even think that? After Nitori’s hands were tied for so long, why let them go now? 

“Of course I won’t try anything,” Nitori sniffled again. “I just...want you to make me feel good.”

Nitori could see that Rin actually really liked those words, his slender eyes somewhat lighting up. In a second flat, the guitar amp wire was off Nitori’s hands and tossed to the floor. Nitori then felt as Rin pressed his chest to his back yet again, those strong hands overlapping his thin ones and entwining together. They looked into the vanity mirror that was just before them, and for once, Nitori felt a little bit more comfortable. It was like Rin was being slightly more warm and inviting, and that he wasn’t as scary as he was just a few minutes ago.

“Okay, okay, I’ll make you feel good,” Rin whispered into Nitori’s ear, pressing a gentle kiss to the hot skin. “Just...relax, okay? This shouldn’t hurt.”

Nitori felt butterflies begin to flutter in his stomach. Rin’s hand then softly angled Nitori’s body a little bit lower, just so that he had the perfect access to that sensitive hole below, and as seconds went by, the tip of Rin’s oozing cock gently pressed inside, entering that sensitive field yet again. Nitori squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling and his body tensed, streams of whimpers beginning to leave those small lips for the millionth time. Although Rin was pushing in, it was hard to get his dick fully inside, only because Nitori’s body was so tensed. So, Rin knew he had to get him to seriously relax. 

“ Shit , you need to  relax ,” Rin said a little bit sternly. “I can’t even get inside you if you don’t relax. It’s not going to hurt, seriously.” 

“I-I’m sorry,  ngh , I’m sorry,” Nitori whimpered out. “I-I’ll try, I really will.”

And Nitori did try. He tried to loosen up his body, especially his lower area, so that Rin could easily slide inside his already wet caverns. He actually trusted Rin’s words when he said that it wasn’t going to hurt, and he found that Rin was telling the truth, because once he did relax, it’s like Rin’s cock slipped inside so easily and it felt really,  really warm and good.

“Oh my—“ Nitori moaned out, the feeling of Rin’s large cock filling him up was absolutely enticing and addictive. He wouldn’t be surprised if there were swirls in his eyes by then because it was almost like he was hypnotized by the feeling. He could feel the pulse of Rin’s cock and it was so hot, he slightly clenched his ass just to get more of it. The tip of Rin’s cock was also just  barely touching Nitori’s prostate, but that ghosting touch was just enough to make him go crazy. A low moan left Rin’s lips, the tightness of Nitori’s ass around his cock making him feel so good. It was just the right amount of tightness, that he’d be able to move perfectly without a problem. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds just to get used to the overwhelming feeling of now being connected, and with a deep breath, Rin then said, “I’m gonna move now. Hold onto me.”

Nitori did hold on to Rin, and in the next second, he felt Rin begin to move his hips back and forth slowly. Nitori’s body began to move along with it. Quickly, Nitori could feel how good everything was. The way Rin’s cock rubbed against his inside was mind numbing, and he couldn’t even control the incoherent moans that strung out. And the low grunts and moans coming from Rin with each movement was so fucking sexy, Nitori wished he could record those noises just so he could listen to it on repeat later. He couldn’t believe this— he couldn’t believe this. He was having sex, and he actually didn’t hate it as much as he thought he was going to. 

“ Rin— oh — ngh —“ Nitori moaned out, his head falling against Rin’s. “You feel so—so—“ he couldn’t even finish his sentence, because the rest was just a long string of moaning that was almost porn star level.

They stayed at that steady pace for a few minutes, just so they both could get used to it and feel the warmth and heat of each other. It was quite loving in a way, like two lovers who hadn’t seen each other in such a long time and just wanted the moment to last forever. What made it even better was the mirror that was just in front of them, where they could sometimes glance and indulge in the sight of each other making love. Rin then spread Nitori’s legs out a little bit more so he had even more access further inside, and just from the one adjustment, the tip of Rin’s dick immediately touched Nitori’s prostate, causing Nitori to brutally jolt and squeak out,  “Rin!” 

Rin quickly figured out what had happened, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. He didn’t say anything as he continued to hit into Nitori’s prostate over and over again, slowly, steadily, and with power. Nitori’s body kept jolting each time, his eyes practically rolling back in his head, and heaps of sweat dribbling down his face, neck, and chest. This had to be better than any drugs or alcohol. It was like another level. Nitori couldn’t even describe the feeling anymore, as it was too perfect, too graceful.

Rin was honestly holding himself back from fucking the life out of Nitori, just because he didn’t want to hurt the younger boy. After the drugs and alcohol began to wear off, and as his mind became more clear, he soon realized what he probably had just done to Nitori. The whole tying his hands, forcing him to drink the scotch, and even spitting in his mouth—Rin was regretting all of that by then. It was embarrassing what he did, so the least he could do was go easy on Nitori and make him feel good instead of hurting him. Even if he did want to go all out and fuck like rabbits. Rin then kissed Nitori’s cheek repeatedly, staring at him with apologetic eyes. He knew he had a problem with drugs and alcohol, but shit, it’s like he couldn’t control himself. Those substances were the only thing making him feel whole, making him feel like even playing on stage. But yet, those substances were also making him act out, even on innocent bystanders just like Nitori. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Rin then blurted out, squeezing Nitori a little bit as he said it. “I’m so, so, fucking sorry.”

Nitori glanced into the mirror and immediately saw those apologetic eyes, and he instantly knew what Rin was even apologizing for. So, he was more clear minded now, huh? Not so hostile anymore? That made sense, since Rin was acting pretty differently by the end of it all.Nitori wasn’t extremely upset, much to anyone’s surprise, but he was sad. As the nice and naive person he was, he honestly just didn’t want Rin to hold onto this, especially since they both probably made dumb mistakes that night that they wish they could take back. He could tell Rin wasn’t a terrible guy, and that he just had a problem that he let overpower him. He didn’t need to apologize, if anything, he just had to make it up by showing his true self right then and there without all the substances.

“Don’t apologize, it’s alright,” Nitori smiled a bit weakly. “It’s— ah —alright, I understand, okay? I understand. Don’t think about it anymore— ngh .”

For once, Rin didn’t feel so misunderstood, and he actually did feel like Nitori was on his side and wasn’t looking at him like some evil monster. He turned Nitori’s head and began to kiss him, trying to give him all the apologetic love he could muster up, and Nitori gave it back just as much. Rin also began to speed up the pace slightly, just enough that it was absolutely perfect for the both of them, and soon the vanity they were resting on began to rattle. Nitori had to break the kiss because of the pick up of pace, and he held onto Rin even tighter, fluttering his eyes closed and basking in the gorgeous sensation of his prostate being lovingly rammed. The sound of their skin slapping together quickly filled the room, along with the harmonious sounds of their moans of each other’s names. It was glorious, and Nitori found that his pelvis was that volcanic hot feeling, ready to burst, so he knew he was close.

Rin was close, too, but he actually didn’t like that. He wanted the moment to keep going forever because this was the most understood he felt by someone in quite awhile, and he knew that if they ended, then he probably wouldn’t ever see Nitori again after. The other fans or rabid girls that he’s had sex with were superficial as fuck, only wanting to get with him  because he was the guitarist of  H20 . He was always left so alone after, popping more pills and downing more alcohol. Even though he had only met Nitori that night, he could feel a small connection with him that the others he’s been with never had. He didn’t want to let go of that.

“Don’t leave me,” Is all Rin could choke out to express his inner feelings, picking up the pace even more because they were both so close. “Don’t leave me. Please, don’t leave me.”

Nitori actually thought Rin begging him to stay was cute. So, this was the real Rin, huh? He was lonely? Wanted someone by his side? That was cute. So, so very cute. Nitori wished  this was the Rin he met when he first walked into the room, but that’s okay that it wasn’t, because at least he’s meeting him now. 

“I won’t leave,” Nitori panted out, his body moving in perfect sync with Rin’s. “I won’t. I promise, I won’t.”

Rin desperately hugged onto Nitori, and Nitori held onto Rin even tighter, and together, they both climaxed. Nitori let out a long, and breathy,  “Ah,”  as the hot cum shot out of him in streams, staining the vanity in front them, and he felt as his body shook and trembled until the last second. Rin let out a low groan, his nails slightly digging into Nitori’s peachy skin as he shot his gooey load into that perfect ass, filling Nitori up to the brim so much that some began to spill out. They both trembled, trying their best not to collapse onto the ground, and kept together until they both knew they could spread apart.

Once they did spread apart, Rin made sure to help Nitori stay standing because he could tell that his body, especially his lower area, was probably sore. 

“Are you...okay?” Rin whispered out so quietly, one could almost miss it. 

Nitori could only nod his head, absolutely exhausted. Rin then helped Nitori clean himself up before properly putting back on his clothes, and let him rest on the leather couch after to keep his body from having so much pressure on it. Rin’s body was already used to after sex, but he knew that Nitori’s wasn’t. 

As Rin put his shirt back on, he sat down next to Nitori, and quickly, it got a little awkward. Not for Nitori though, but just for Rin. Nitori came to terms with the situation quite a long time ago, but Rin was just now looking at the situation from a different perspective. At the beginning of all this, he was completely out of his mind, so he began to wonder a few things. He glanced at Nitori. First of all, where did Nitori even come from? And who was he? Rin’s mind was a little bit muddy, so he vaguely remembered Nitori telling him that Haruka brought him here, but that was it. Also, from that one glance, Rin noticed how  young Nitori looked, and he began to worry that he actually did just have sex with someone underage—if that was the case, he’d feel even worse than he did at that moment. Rin lit a cigarette at the thought, and began to smoke, feeling the intense withdrawal from the drugs and alcohol also coming to get him. 

“You’re name is Nitori, right?” Rin then asked after a few more moments of silence, his leg bouncing up and down to distract himself from the withdrawal, hoping that he wasn’t remembering Nitori’s name wrong. 

Nitori just simply nodded, a little bit too exhausted to speak just yet. Rin took another hit of his cigarette, puffing out the smoke before he slowly asked, “You’re not...underage, are you?” 

Nitori sighed a little bit. “No,” He then weakly answered. “I’m...eighteen.”

Rin took a sigh of absolute relief, because if Nitori was even a little bit under eighteen, he would’ve felt like a god damn criminal. Well, not that he wasn’t already a questionable person for the things he had just done. It’s just that Rin was twenty-six, so he was a lot older. Rin took another drag of his cigarette.

“Haruka brought you here, right?” Rin then asked. “Did you...actually want to have sex with me? Haruka only brings me people when he knows I’d have sex with them.”

Nitori nodded, a little regretful at that. “Yes, Haruka did bring me here,” He said, sighing again. And even though he had a little bit of trouble saying his next sentence, he still managed to do so, “And, no. I didn’t want to have sex with you—well, at first, that is. You see, I came to your concert with my friend, but I lost him during the concert. I just wanted someone to help me find my friend, so Haruka brought me here and told me that you would help me...but, it’s kind of obvious that he lied. When I asked you to help me, I think you misunderstood and thought I wanted to have sex with you.”

Rin bit roughly at his lower lip when he learned that new information. Haruka—that fucking jackass! Why did he do that? He  knew that Rin damn near overdosed on some drugs and alcohol before  and after the concert, so why did he bring this innocent boy to him and lie like that? Just to fuck with the kid? Shit, Rin knew Haruka was mean, but not  that mean. He was definitely going to talk to the lead singer later on and give him his two cents. Also, the fact that he pretty much raped Nitori was terrible, and Rin burned out his cigarette to really process that fact.

“Nitori, fuck, I’m sorry,” Rin apologized again, even though Nitori told him earlier that he didn’t need to. “Fuck! I’m such a god damn idiot! You—you didn’t even want it, but I still forced you to. I’m sorry, just— fuck .”

Nitori slowly sat up straight, and he was about to speak, but Rin continued, “You seriously need to get out of here and away from me. I know—I know I told you that I don’t want you to leave, but, shit, this is so fucked up. You have to get out of here. Go, now.”

“I—I don’t want to leave,” Nitori timidly admitted, and Rin was a little bit surprised to hear that, turning to look at Nitori with the utmost confusion. “I actually do want to stay here, with you. I wasn’t lying when I told you that.” Nitori sighed a little bit before he continued, “I know that...what happened between us wasn’t good. At first, I didn’t want it. I was so scared, and confused, but when you started to calm down, and you started to actually act like yourself, that’s when I started to feel a lot more comfortable with the situation. It’s true that I didn’t want it at the beginning, but by the end, I did—I wanted you. It was...nice, and I really mean that.”

Rin ran his fingers through his hair, and he sat there, thinking for a few seconds. Nitori let him think, but his icy blue eyes stayed on those gorgeous features that headmired since the very beginning. After another moment, Rin cleared his throat, and suddenly grabbed Nitori’s wrist.

“Let’s...get out of here,” Rin said. “My apartment is nearby. We can crash there until later. Do you...have anywhere you need to be?”

Nitori immediately thought about swimming practice. It was probably nearing 5:00 AM at that moment, and he had swimming practice at 9:00 AM, but oddly, he wasn’t as worried about missing it as he was before. All he wanted to do at that moment was just stay with Rin. He could just tell his coach that he’s sick, and hopefully he shouldn’t be scolded too much—in a way, he actually was a little bit sick, since his lower body was aching tremendously and there was no way in Hell he was going to be able to swim properly like that.

“No, I don’t have anywhere to be,” Nitori then finally answered. “I want...to go to your place, please.”

And that’s exactly what the two did. Rin made sure to keep Nitori concealed, giving him a pair of sunglasses and a hat to wear since there were still fans and paparazzi outside despite the concert being over hours ago. No one could know what happened backstage, not just for Rin’s sake, but for Nitori’s, too. Before they left, Nitori checked his phone and he saw that he still didn’t have text messages or missed calls from Momotaro, so he figured he’d just send Momotaro a text message himself and hope for the best.

Text Message: Nitori

I’ll meet you back at the dorm later on today. I hope you’re okay.

Sent 5:04 AM

.:.:.:.

After taking a hot shower together in Rin’s quite fancy apartment, the two crashed for the night in his luxurious bed. It was a little bit weird for Nitori to have gained such a close bond with a famous rockstar he just met, but he just embraced that fact instead of running away from it. Plus, Rin was very nice to sleep next to—he held onto Nitori like he was a teddy bear.

The two could’ve slept the whole day if it weren’t for the fact that Haruka, Makoto, and Sousuke came into Rin’s apartment a little bit after 10:00 AM, knowing he’d be there since he wasn’t backstage at the concert venue anymore. They had a flight to Seoul in a few hours to continue their world tour, and Rin had to be on that plane with them. They used the spare key they had to get inside, and couldn’t help but be amused by the sight of Rin and Nitori cuddled up together in bed.

“Rin,” Sousuke said, practically slapping the guitarist awake. “Get up. We have a flight to catch soon.”

Rin stirred awake, along with a quite embarrassed Nitori since the two were sleeping in bed naked. Rin slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking slowly to see who was even in front of him. Once he saw that it was his bandmates, it only took him exactly 0.01 seconds to locate Haruka standing near the door and proceed to viciously throw a pillow at him.

“Haruka, you  bitch! ” Rin growled out, and Haruka just stood there with his arms crossed, quite vain at that. “Why the fuck did you do that last night?! Are you fucking insane?!”

Rin was literally about to get up to pummel Haruka right then and there, but Nitori gently held him back and kept him on the bed. Haruka wasn’t even fazed in the slightest, and he actually let out a small laugh, thinking that the whole situation was quite funny.

“What? Are you saying that you two didn’t have fun last night?” Haruka then said, cocking his head to the side. “Based on the fact that you both are here together, it seems like you both really hit it off.” Haruka then looked directly at Nitori, causing the younger boy to flinch slightly. “Didn’t you have fun last night, kid? Don’t lie. I know you enjoyed it.”

Nitori blushed immensely, and didn’t answer as he slightly hid behind Rin. A sigh could be heard coming from Makoto, and he began to forcefully remove Haruka from Rin’s room.

“Stop it, Haru, seriously. You’ve caused enough trouble,” Makoto said gently, but also with a little bit of sternness. He then looked to Rin. “Just hurry up and get ready to leave, okay, Rin? We’ll be out here waiting.”

Makoto, Haruka, and Sousuke then left to wait in the living room, which left Rin and Nitori to themselves. Rin immediately turned to Nitori to apologize. “I’m sorry,” He said, sighing roughly, and Nitori looked at him with a sad smile. “Haruka is a...fucking jerk. Would’ve kicked him outta the band if we had a replacement singer.”

“It’s...okay, I promise,” Nitori sighed, a little bit happily which was odd. “I’m sure he’ll figure out what he did was wrong sooner or later.”

Rin glanced to the side of his bed, and he saw a bottle of scotch near him. Usually, he’d start drinking right when he woke up, but since Nitori was there, he really,  really didn’t want to do that. Instead, he actually wanted to hold Nitori close, and give him asmall, little good morning kiss. But, could he actually do that? Were they on good terms for affection? Yeah, they just had full blown sex hours ago, but that doesn’t necessarily mean Rin could just go and do anything he wanted after.

So, Rin turned back to look at the innocent Nitori, and he slightly cleared his throat to ask, “Can I...kiss you?”

It took Nitori a few seconds to process the question, but once he did, he couldn’t help but blush and laugh a little bit. He had to remind himself that the true Rin was actually very, very adorable, and that he liked that side of him a lot.

“Yes,” Nitori then said. “You can kiss me.”

There was a slight blush that danced across Rin’s cheeks and nose because fuck, he felt like a fucking high school girl by asking for a kiss, but he knew it was the right thing to do, so he didn’t think about it any further. Rin then leaned forward, and he gently held Nitori’s face as he laid a perfect, sweet kiss upon that peachy cheek. The amount of redness that spread across Rin’s and Nitori’s face was indescribable, but Rin knew for a fact that a kiss like that was  way better than any type of alcohol. 

.:.:.:.

“Nitori! I’m so sorry! I swear, I didn’t mean to leave you there alone like that!”  Momotaro blabbered loudly through the phone, causing Nitori to wince slightly and pull the phone away. “Please forgive me! I didn’t mean to do it!”

Nitori sighed, rolling his eyes a little bit. Turns out that the reason Momotaro disappeared during the concert was because he met some sketchy people there, and they ended up giving him alcohol which resulted in him getting flat out drunk. Momotaro was so shit-faced that he went back to their hotel room and knocked out there for hours on end, unknowing that he left Nitori all alone desperately trying to find him. He even ended up missing swimming practice, too.

“Momo, it’s fine,” Nitori sighed again, rubbing his temples slightly. “I know you didn’t mean to do it, so it’s okay. I’m just glad that we’re both safe.”

Momotaro sniffled slightly, and Nitori realized then that he was probably crying.  “What happened to you after, though? You weren’t at our hotel room when I woke up.”

Nitori pursed his lips slightly, looking back at Rin that was idly chatting with his bandmates near their chauffeurs sleek black car. Rin momentarily saw Nitori looking, but he quickly turned back to his bandmates as if he hadn’t, a blush now on his cheeks. Momotaro wasn’t the best person to keep a secret, so he’d probably let it slip that Nitori had a secret relationship with the guitarist of  H20 . All of that was going to be have to be kept a secret.

“I was just at a friends house,” Nitori finally said. “They let me stay there for the night since I couldn’t find you. Now that I think about it, though, I probably should’ve checked our hotel room to see if you were there, so that’s my bad.”

“Oh, well that’s good at least. Also, I’m already back at our dorm,” Momotaro then said.  “When are you coming back?”

“Right now,” Nitori said. “I’m about to leave. I’ll just see you there, okay? Hang tight.”

The two then ended the phone call there, and almost immediately did Rin make his way over to Nitori that stood by a taxi that was ready to take him back home. Rin wrapped his arm around Nitori’s shoulder and pulled him in close.

“Is your friend good?” Rin asked, pushing up his black sunglasses and lowering his baseball cap to make sure he wasn’t seen by anyone passing by. 

“Yes, he’s okay, thankfully,” Nitori smiled. “How about you? Are you ready to head off to the airport?”

Rin frowned slightly, and bit at his lower lip. He honestly didn’t want to leave—yeah, he was excited to go on a world tour, but he also didn’t want to leave behind the new potential love he just found. Actual love that didn’t make him feel empty after. The fact that he wouldn’t be back in Japan for at least four months made his heart ache, and he also began to worry that he’d relapse of drugs and alcohol because Nitori wasn’t with him.

“You haven’t given me your phone number yet,” Rin then abruptly, not even answering Nitori’s question. “I want it. So I can talk to you.”

“Oh, uh, okay?” Nitori slowly said, wondering why Rin didn’t answer him. The two quickly exchanged phone numbers, and right after, Rin reached into his pocket and took out his apartment keys. He then gave the keys to Nitori.

“You can come back to my apartment anytime while I’m gone,” Rin said, his cheeks absolutely beat red. “I won’t be back in Japan for awhile, so, y’know...come back to my apartment if you miss me, or whatever.” 

Nitori looked down at the twinkling silver keys, and yet again, he couldn’t help but smile and laugh a little bit. “I will,” He didn’t hesitate to say, and Rin nodded to himself, feeling quite good at the thought that Nitori would hopefully be sleeping in his bed while he’s gone. “And you can call me anytime, y’know, especially if you’re feeling a little bit stressed. I’ll always be there to answer.”

The two gave each other a long, warm hug before they parted ways, hopefully to see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there’s any typos lmao, i wrote this on my notes app. i also don’t know how drugs work, so sorry if i got anything wrong.
> 
> also, i might add onto this maybe? with some other situations with rin and nitori in this storyline. but we’ll see lmao
> 
> thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been two months since Nitori had last seen Rin. From what Nitori knew about H20’s current world tour status, they were in London right now which was the last destination for Europe, and then they would be flying off to the United States to do several stops there, then to Australia, before returning back to Japan. Every performance they did was extremely successful, which guarantee even more popularity and hope for the future. 

Although, despite all the success, Nitori also knew that the world tour was stressing out Rin like crazy, because the rockstar had been calling left and right just so he could hear Nitori’s small voice that soothed him oh-so much through his troubles. 

Rin had to deal with invasive fans and paparazzi that followed him wherever he went—they constantly took pictures of him, tried to talk to him rudely, and even stayed outside his hotel in the hopes that he would come out and they could invade his privacy even more. Rin was really holding himself back from lashing out on the various amount of strangers, mainly because Nitori told him to, but also because he didn’t want his face all over several media outlets telling everyone that he assaulted someone—again. 

Not only that, but Rin’s bandmates weren’t the most supportive people. This was because they had their own problems to deal with and were stressing out just as much, but also because they honestly didn’t care. They just assumed Rin could take care of himself, and that he didn’t need them for any sort of comfort in his distress. It somewhat made Rin feel unseen, and absolutely unacknowledged. 

There was also the constant flights he had to be on, staying up until the early mornings for rehearsal and then crashing and only getting 30 minutes of sleep before he had to get back up again. He barely had time to eat, think, or even breathe. It was all so overwhelming, and he just wished he had someone to hug so he could get back out there with the knowing that he had comfort. When things like this happened, that’s when Rin would turn to other substances for help. The drugs, and the alcohol, they were his comfort in his stress. 

But now, Rin had Nitori, so he didn’t need to do that anymore, even though he really, really wanted to.

If he felt like he was going to relapse, he’d just give Nitori a call, and hear the younger boy talk about his day—his swimming practice, the competitions and relays he was going to attend, and even his homework and studies. That soothed Rin like a baby, and Nitori thought it was very cute and endearing. He seriously didn’t mind the constant phone calls, mainly because he was already a homebody and kind of wanted someone to talk to. He found that he actually liked Rin unloading his problems and worries onto him, as it was very intimate. Nitori loved how only he knew who the real Rin was, and nobody else did. 

They’d exchange sweet words through the phone, telling each other how much they missed each other and how they wished their bodies could be close like they were that fateful night backstage. Nitori could blush even thinking about it. Who knew a timid, quiet boy like him could be in such a passionate relationship with a famous, hardcore musician. Were they dating? Boyfriends, maybe? Nitori honestly didn’t know, but he honestly didn’t care. He just loved what they had and didn’t want to ruin it by labeling it. 

.:.:.:.

Semester break had rolled around, and Nitori didn’t have anything scheduled. School was on break for a few weeks, and any swimming competitions, relays, or practices would continue after Semester break was over. Nitori was free to do whatever he’d like, and for a second, he thought about going to Rin’s apartment that was in Tokyo. He hadn’t been there since that night, mainly because it was such a far trip and he was quite busy, but he was honestly curious to go back and maybe sleep there. For a few days, even? To be honest, Nitori did miss Rin a lot, and maybe the comfort of being in his apartment would suffice for awhile. He could see what it’s like to live in a rockstars apartment, and maybe even see what Rin has in there. 

So, Nitori began to pack his bags to stay for a few nights, and when Momotaro asked Nitori where he was going, Nitori just said, “Oh, just gonna spend the break with my family, is all.” and left it at that.

Nitori then hopped onto the train from Kyoto to Tokyo, and immediately went to Rin’s apartment upon arrival. He made sure to keep himself hidden when doing so, just because any fan or paparazzi catching a stranger entering Rin’s “alleged” apartment would be bad. That would definitely cause a lot of gossip.

Nitori definitely forgot how big Rin’s apartment was—it was proven that Rin was rich as fuck, and he had the money to live in an expensive apartment in the heart of Tokyo. It was a big contrast to Nitori’s small dorm back at Samezuka, so he couldn’t help but feel a little bit foreign being there. It was like he didn’t want to touch anything in case he got it dirty or potentially broke it. The interior was modern, white, silver, and black, and sparkly clean. Actually much cleaner than Nitori expected it to be. 

As Nitori tried to get settled in, he couldn’t help but notice the various amounts of bottles of odd drugs and different types of alcohols. He knew none of those drugs were prescribed by a doctor, so it was a little bit scary. Not only that, but he even found a few bags of what seemed to be marijuana, and white powder, which he could only imagine was some type of crack or heroin. 

The sight could’ve made anyone disturbed and would’ve made anyone change their perspective on someone, but not Nitori. No, he didn’t feel disturbed, and his perspective of Rin didn’t change one bit. He knew the true Rin that was behind all of the toxicity. If anything, seeing all of that just made Nitori worried, because he wanted to help Rin get out of his problems and into a better place. He even considered throwing all of the drugs and alcohol out right then and there, but he refrained from doing that, because he figured that Rin should do that for himself. So, he simply hid away all of the substances in high cupboard, and tried to continue on with his day. 

By the time Nitori had arrived at Rin’s apartment, it was already nearing night. It wasn’t surprising that Rin didn’t have much food in his house, mainly because he didn’t have much time to eat during his busy schedule, so Nitori opted on ordering food. Although, he had to wait for the delivery man to leave the food outside the door and leave before he could get it so that he wouldn’t be caught inside of Rin’s apartment.

After Nitori ate, that’s when he felt like exploring. So, what did Rin have in his apartment, huh?

Well, first of all, Rin had a lot of albums and vinyls. The collection took up almost the entirety of his living room. Nitori thought it was cute to see Rin expressing his love for music like that. He thought about playing one of them, but decided it was best not to, because he didn’t want to accidentally scratch it or anything like that. Not only that, but Rin also had various amounts of electric guitars lining his walls, some of them signed by top musicians and almost worth millions and millions of dollars. There were also several music show awards that were in a glass case in the living room, which just reminded Nitori of how much success Rin actually had.

Nitori then ventured off into Rin’s room to see what he had there. 

Being in Rin’s room was almost nostalgic, and Nitori felt the urge to hop back into the cozy bed in the hopes that Rin would miraculously join him and cuddle him like a teddy bear again. Although, that was impossible, sadly, since Rin was miles and miles away from him and probably rehearsing at that moment. So, Nitori had to just imagine. 

Nitori went towards Rin’s laptop and cautiously opened it, feeling a little bit naughty for looking at it. Once he did open it, though, he found that Rin had left open a Spotify playlist. Nitori didn’t hesitate to press play, and began listening to the rock music on a low level so none of the neighbors knew someone was in there. Nitori then went towards Rin’s huge walk-in closet, and began to examine the endless edgy clothes that were stored in there. 

A small blush danced across his peachy cheeks as his small hands trailed the clothes, and he quickly began to wonder how it would feel like to dress like Rin. Don’t lie, we’ve all imagined what it would be like to dress like a rockstar—the studs, the spikes, the rips, the boots, all of it. Nitori’s cheeks reddened. Would it be irresponsible for him to, maybe, try some of Rin’s clothes on? Play a little dress-up? Nitori knew that Rin’s clothes were probably too big for him, but thought it was still worth a shot.

So, with much excitement bubbling within the pit of Nitori’s stomach, he began to take off his clothes to put some of Rin’s on. Nitori opted on wearing a purple and black tie-dye band t-shirt that had a few spikes on the shoulders, ripped black bondage pants, and even some black platform boots that added a few inches to his height. Nitori also put on a few studded bracelets, at least three silver necklaces, and even put on silver dangly cross earrings. On one of Rin’s nightstand, he spotted a box of cigarettes, and he took one cigarette out to playfully put in his mouth, but didn’t dare to try to light it—it was a childish thing to do, but Nitori couldn’t help himself. 

Once Nitori looked into the mirror, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit more confident. Like he embodied Rin. Yeah, he also probably looked like a hot-mess, but it was just fun to see himself in a new style that wasn’t his usual introvert style. Nitori liked the feel of Rin’s clothes on his petite body. It seriously caused him to blush even more, and he dared to even smell the clothes he wore, the lingering mature and spicy scent of Rin wafting up into his nose along with the fresh lavender scent of the laundry detergent. 

Nitori continued to explore Rin’s room while he wore those clothes, and it wasn’t long before he stumbled upon Rin’s porn stash that was in one of the nightstands. He knew that Rin liked having sex and looking at dirty things, so it wasn’t surprising to stumble upon something like that. It was a little embarrassing, but mostly just for Nitori, because he wasn’t used to seeing such explicit pictures. Rin had both male and female porn, and it was definitely a sight to see as he cautiously flipped through both magazine pages. He swallowed thickly, a light sweat dripping down his face as he eyed the explicit pictures, and it only took a few seconds before he felt his private area begin to twitch slightly. That’s when he quickly shoved the magazines back into the nightstand because he could not get turned on while he was at Rin’s apartment. That was just an indecent thing to do. Although, Nitori knew it was a little bit too late, because his hard-on only began to grow as the seconds passed. The pictures...were really nice to look at, and Nitori felt like a prepubescent boy for thinking that. 

What didn’t help was the fact that in the next drawer of the nightstand was Rin’s sex toys, lubes, and condoms. Nitori’s face went absolutely hot and red as he eyed the weird, unknown trinkets. He wasn’t too experienced when it came to all of those things, so he didn’t really know what he was looking at—all he knew was they they were used for pleasure, and that was about it. There were dildos, vibrators, butt-plugs, ball gags, handcuffs, flesh lights, flavored lubes, flavored condoms, and so on. Nitori swallowed thickly yet again. He wondered what those trinkets could do, and by God, his curiosity was seriously getting the best of him. 

Nitori took a bottle of strawberry lube, a flesh light, and a moderately sized dildo. With a quick Google search, he found out what all of those were used for, and he became even more turned on just by that. So...Rin used all of these? For his own pleasure, sometimes? Nitori felt a little bit hazy. That was really, really hot, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. The thought of using the same sex toys that Rin had used made his erection even bigger. He wanted to use them, too, just so he could be closer to Rin at that moment.

So, Nitori kicked off the platform boots he wore and hopped onto the bed, gently palming his hard-on and moaning a little bit quietly. Shit, he felt like an absolute perv, but he just couldn’t help himself. It’s been sooooo long since he felt the immense amount of pleasure that Rin had given him, and he was shamelessly craving for more. This was going to have to do for now until Rin came back, even if he did feel like a little pervert doing it. 

In a matter of seconds, the bondage pants were down to his ankles, along with his underwear, his small, yet thick, cock out in the open for anyone to see. His cock pressed against his stomach, and he loved the sight of it with Rin’s shirt that he wore. Made him feel so, so close to Rin. Nitori had read that lube was used for less friction and irritation during sexual acts, so he squirted some of the strawberry lube on his hand and began to shamelessly jerk himself off with it, letting out small moans and whimpers, immediately loving the gooey gel that coated his dick. It made his hand go a lot smoothly, and it was such a good feeling. Rin used this lube before, and he also couldn’t help but feel so happy at that thought. 

Nitori began to tease the head of his cock, his eyes fluttered closed and his head slightly tilting off to the side. He could feel that the lube slightly began to feel a little bit warm, and that’s when he realized that the lube was also probably heat-activated, adding even more to the pleasure. Wow, just wow. Nitori’s hands began to slowly travel down to his balls, where he gently played with them before moving down a little bit further to his asshole. Nitori now knew why Rin made him suck his fingers before slipping them inside of him—he was lubing him up so having sex wouldn’t hurt as much. Nitori thought that was so, so sweet, and he began to prod his hole, imagining that scenario replay in his head over and over again. 

Before he knew it, one extremely lubed up finger slipped into his twitching hole, and Nitori arched his back, letting out a strangled, “Ngh—!” This was the first time he’s ever fingered himself, and although it was a little bit uncomfortable to begin with, he knew it would get better as time went on. Nitori pushed the one finger in and out at a slow pace, all while rubbing his other hand up and down his slicked up cock, long strings of moans escaping his pink lips as his chest rose and fell heavily. 

It was very mind-numbing what was happening, he almost didn’t even realize that his phone was ringing off to the side of the nightstand. Once he did notice, though, his eyes slightly went wide when he saw that it was Rin that was calling. Nitori dug his finger inside of himself even deeper, brushing against his prostate a little bit and making his mind go blank. Perfect timing, huh? It would be perfect to speak to Rin while all that was happening.

And that’s exactly what Nitori did. He swiftly answered the call, and immediately went back to what he was doing.

“Hey, Nitori,” Rin casually said through the phone, currently on a break from rehearsal and taking a smoke in his private waiting room. “What are you up to?”

It took Nitori a few seconds to respond, mainly because he was starting to become in absolute heat just from hearing Rin’s gorgeous voice, but he was able to manage to say, “I-I’m...at your apartment, Rin.” 

“Oh?” Rin said, a hint of amusement in his voice. “What are you doing there?”

Nitori roughly bit at his lower lip as he slid another finger inside himself, beginning to stretch himself out just like Rin had done before. “I-I’m—ngh—I’m touching myself,” He wasn’t ashamed to admit, another long stream of moans leaving his cute, little mouth that Rin could clearly hear.

It then went silent on Rin’s end as he processed what was happening, and in the next second, he was burning out his cigarette and sitting up straight. 

“I-I’m wearing your clothes,” Nitori then gushed out, feeling absolutely comfortable in telling Rin everything, trying his best to keep himself up but his thighs were shaking slightly, so he ended up pressing his face down on the bed with his ass up in the air. “And—and—I’m going to, ngh, use your toys, too. You’ve used them before so—so—I want to use them, too.”

Rin was honestly surprised that all of that was happening, but he was more than happy to get to hear Nitori go through it, and he honestly felt flattered that Nitori was thinking about him that much. It seriously didn’t make him feel all too alone anymore like he was feeling that day. It was super cute, but also very hot.

“Playing dress-up, huh?” Rin then said, his voice a little bit lower and more serious, and Nitori loved the sound of the tone change. “What toys are you going to use?”

“Y-Your flesh light and—and—dildo. I’m stretching myself out now, ah,” Nitori stammered out, trying his best to stretch himself out so he’d be able to even fit the dildo inside of him. Although, now that he was talking to Rin, he desperately wanted the actual thing instead of some toy. “R-Rin, please, I—I wish you were here with me. I-I’m so, so sad.”

“Don’t be sad, baby,” Rin couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m right here with you. Just listen to my voice, okay? I’ll guide you through it. Keep stretching yourself out good. Make sure you’re nice and open. You know I love it when you’re easy to slide into.”

The smallest of smiles danced across Nitori’s lustful face from hearing those gentle but stern words. Yeah, he just needed to keep stretching himself out so he could fit all the goodness inside of him, just like before. So, that’s exactly what Nitori did. He kept prodding and stretching until he knew he was ready to go, and he tried his best to refrain from touching his prostate too much because he knew he’d explode immediately. That volcanic heat was pooling in his pelvis tremendously, and he loved every second of the feeling.

Once Nitori was done, he slightly turned to his phone nearby to say, “O-Okay, Rin, I’m all ready now. Do—do I put it in now?”

“You’re always so impatient,” Rin said, licking his lips slightly and laughing. “You want it that badly, huh? Take it slow for me, baby. Get the toys all lubed up before you try anything. Get it as wet as you want. It’ll feel a lot better.”

Nitori did exactly as Rin said—he lubed up the inside of the flesh light and all around the dildo, getting it so wet that it was practically glistened underneath the room lights. He then positioned himself just above the dildo, and grabbed the flesh light to position just near the tip of his blushing red cock.

“O-Okay, Rin, I—I’m ready,” Nitori practically panted out. 

“That’s my good boy,” Rin said slightly above a whisper. “Just ease yourself down, slowly, and really let yourself swallow it all up. Once you got it all inside you, I want you to do the same with the flesh light. Ease yourself into it slowly, and let yourself fill it all up.”

God, Nitori felt like he was going to faint. The way Rin was talking was absolutely heavenly, and shit, he desperately wished he could hear that gorgeous yet rough voice in person. But he was just going to have imagine that Rin was there in person, which actually wasn’t too hard to do—Nitori began to slowly, but surely, lower himself down onto the dildo. It actually didn’t hurt at all as the dildo pressed against his sensitive hole. It was very, very good, and Nitori found himself loving every second of it. He let out the hottest of moans, squeezing his eyes shut, and Rin took in all of the beautiful sounds from his end. Nitori imagined it was Rin’s delicious cock that was pressing into him, and he almost began to drool at the thought. The dildo pressed up all the way into Nitori’s sensitive ass, and the tip pressed perfectly against his prostate, causing his mind to go white and for him to breathe out another long string of airy moans. 

“I-It’s in!” Nitori squeaked out, his head thrown back, absolutely beat red and sweating buckets as his body shook. “R-Rin, it’s in! It’s all in—just for you!”

Rin absolutely loved how desperate Nitori sound. It was surely causing his own package to become heated in mere seconds, which he didn’t hesitate to start to palm calmly through his distressed skinny jeans.

“Fuck, Nitori, you sound so hot,” Rin bit his lower lip, leaning back on the leather couch he was on and spreading out his legs to gain more access to his quickly growing erection. He was just glad Makoto, Haruka, and Sousuke were out right then, and no staff members were allowed into his private waiting room so he could easily touch himself if he wanted. “Keep going for me, baby. Do exactly as I said.”

And Nitori did. After the dildo was stuffed up in him, he began to slowly let his small cock inside of the flesh light, feeling the textured insides rub against his absolute sensitive skin and cause him to shiver endlessly. This was the first time his dick as ever been inside of something—it felt so snug, so tight, and so, so good. If Nitori felt like he was going to faint before, well he was just about to actually do it now. He was stuffed on both ends, and he could barely even breathe, as it all felt too good. 

“O-Oh—my—“ Nitori couldn’t finish his sentence, slightly turning the flesh light from right to left to really feel that bumpy texture inside against his pulsing dick. 

Rin knew that Nitori was ready for the next step, so he whispered out quite teasingly, “Come on, start moving~ We don’t have all day, baby boy,” before he began to unzip his own pants, shamelessly removing them down to his knees along with his underwear so he could start jacking himself off along with Nitori’s movements.

Nitori absolutely loved Rin’s teasing, and in seconds, he began to gently move both ends. His trembling hand was pulling the flesh light in and out, and his small thighs were straining as he began to bob up down. The drool that Nitori tried to hold back began to dribble down, because wow—it was a pure sensory overload. To have both ends consumed with so much tightness and so much pleasure, Nitori was just about on the moon. The heated lube made things even 10x better, too, adding an addictive numbness to everything. 

“That’s right, baby, just up and down, and in and out,” Rin breathed, his hand beginning to do the same, some precum dripping down which he easily used as lube. “Take as much of it as you want. Be greedy with it.”

“R—Rin—please!” Is all Nitori could squeak out in his endless heat, his mind absolutely muddled with the picture of his loving shark-like rockstar. He imagined that Rin was underneath him, and that he was riding the sweet, sweet cock like a kid playing on fake animal at the playground. He slowly slid up on the dildo, only to gobble it all back down with his pulsing glands and mewl out from out the goodness. Not only that, but at the same moment, he pushed out the flesh light, only for his dick to gobble it back up again with a lewd squishing noise that rang throughout the room. 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Rin spoke through the phone, loving all the noises and breathy moans from Nitori. The kid could really go all out, and it was amazing. He definitely wasn’t as innocent as he thought he was, that’s for sure. Rin actually began to wonder what Nitori looked like at that moment, and his curiosity began to get the best of him. Rin then set his phone in between his neck and shoulder, just so he could get more leverage on his own oozing cock that was begging for more attention. 

“You’re being a little bit mean, though,” Rin then went on, panting out slightly as he rubbed the tip of his glistening red cock. “Why haven’t you sent me a picture of yourself yet? Don’t you know I want to see you? Especially when you’re wearing my clothes and fucking yourself so good?”

Nitori’s heart was pounding even more just from hearing that. So, Rin wanted him to send nudes? Nitori breathed out. He’s never sent nudes before, but he sure as Hell was going to try today—just for Rin. So, with a shaky hand, he reached for his phone, and then laid back on Rin’s bed. His head was set perfectly on the white pillows, and he stretched his legs as wide open as possible so Rin could see everything that was going on. Not only that, but Nitori pushed up Rin’s shirt slightly to show his perky pink nipples, and pressed out his small lips slightly to show that he wanted a kiss. Nitori then snapped the shot, and although the photo was a little blurry from his trembling, it was still quite clear so he sent it Rin’s way immediately.

Once Rin got the photo, his face went glowing red and steaming in seconds. Holy fucking shit—Nitori was such a little porn star. It was ridiculous! Rin wasn’t the type to blush so easily, so the fact that this lewd photo made his face go red said a lot. No girl or guy Rin has been with has ever sent him such a hot photo before. Not to mention how good the kid looked in his shirt and jewelry, too. Nitori definitely wasn’t as innocent as he thought he was—and Rin absolutely loved it.

“Fuck, Nitori, you’re so god damn sexy,” Rin cursed out, jacking off a little bit harder from the picture, and for a second he began to feel a little bit possessive of Nitori. The kid was on a different level, and he didn’t want to lose such a rare find to someone else. “Don’t you dare ever send that photo to someone else. It’s all mine to see, you got that?”

“Y-Yes, Rin, yes,” Nitori breathed out. “Never—I’d never do that, ngh. It’s all yours.”

Now that Nitori was laying down, he had even more access to his asshole, and he could slide in and out the dildo even more, the perfect tip of the it ramming into his prostate on every blow. He curled his toes at the feeling, and also began to pump the flesh light a little bit quicker too, really getting as much as he could out of it. 

“I—I can go fast now, right, Rin?” Nitori panted out heavily, wanting Rin’s permission to speed up his movements. “Agh—it feels soo—so—good!”

“Yes, baby, take as much as you want from it,” Rin chuckled out, knowing that he already was jacking himself off pretty quickly from the photo Nitori sent. “I want to hear you, though. Put your phone closer to you. Come on, do it now.”

Nitori did exactly as he was told, and put his phone right near his head, so that Rin could practically feel every vibration of his tiny voice. Nitori also put Rin’s shirt on his nose, so he could breathe in the lingering spicy and mature scent that came from it. It was like Rin was really there, and Nitori couldn’t help but smile. The gooeyness of Nitori’s warm insides and coating his dick were squishing out loudly as he picked up the pace on both the dildo and flesh light, letting go entirely and letting any noise escape him without a care.

Rin was just about doing the same, grunting and moaning deeply, imagining that it was Nitori’s hand that was around him and making him feel good. The sounds Nitori was making was even louder than when they had sex, and he wonderedif it was because they were both extremely comfortable with each other now. No one was forcing anything, and they were both in it together. Rin couldn’t wait until he finally got back home to Japan, where he could hear those gorgeous noises in person and eat them all up. He began to pump his fist even faster at the thought, throwing his head back slightly and moaning out.

“Fuck, Nitori—ngh—you don’t know what you’re doing to me,” Rin whispered out, knowing deep down that no one has ever made him feel this attached before. He was a famous rockstar, who could get just about any guy or girl—but no, all he wanted was Nitori. That sweet, sweet Nitori. Just the thought of Nitori’s delicious self was making Rin get close to exploding.

Nitori was close, too, but absolutely in heaven at that. He’s never felt such pleasure just from masturbating before, and it was absolutely exhilarating. He would more than definitely do this more often when he missed Rin, that’s for sure. The tip of the dildo continued to abuse his poor insides without any hesitation, and his small cock inside the flesh light was practically bursting through the seams. The blood was rushing to his head and causing his eyes to get all fuzzy as the volcanic heat pooled in his pelvis, ready to erupt. Nitori began to twist and turn the dildo and flesh light, making sure to really feel the girth of the toys at his last moments before exploding, and every texture of the toys was an overload on his body.

“R-Rin—!” Nitori panted out like an absolute dog in heat, his eyes unfocused, drool dripping down his chin, and his nose in the air, smelling every inch of Rin’s shirt. “I-I’m going to cum! I-I’m going to—cum! Ah, please, please, please!” Nitori didn’t even know why he was saying please, but it came out his mouth so naturally so he honestly didn’t even care.

“Let’s—let’s cum together, baby,” Rin roughly bit at his lower lip, noticing how he stuttered which just showed how head over heels he was for Nitori, as he pumped his fist up and down faster than ever before, an exceeding amount of sparkly, gooey precum dribbling out of his tip like a faucet and getting his hand sopping wet which he absolutely loved. “Give me some kisses. I want your kisses, Nitori.”

Nitori did indeed give him some kisses through the phone, turning his head slightly so that Rin could really hear those precious kisses. Rin even gave a few kisses back, which he would never do with anyone else. The two then rode their high together until the end, moaning out each others names and desperately whispering how much they missed one another, sweat dripping down their burning red faces and their bodies trembling endlessly. Then, almost at the exact same time, and maybe even as the stars aligned, they both erupted, sweet, glistening cum shooting out of them with a—splat! Nitori breathed halted as he did so, and Rin choked out a small, “Ngh—!” as he squeezed his eyes shut. Nitori cum filled up the flesh light to the brim, as while Rin’s cum splattered all over his hand and even on some of the floor. They both made an absolute mess of themselves, but neither were embarrassed for even a second. More like they were absolutely relieved, and quite happy at that.

All that could be heard after was their deep and heavy pants as they tried to catch their breathes and get their minds from circling around so dizzily. Gently, Nitori pulled out the dildo from himself, goosebumps covering his peachy skin as he heard and felt the squelching noise that came from that one movement. He then looked at the flesh light and saw how messy he made it, his sticky cum absolutely coating the inside and some of it even spilling onto the outside. He was almost afraid to take his dick out because he knew that his cum would probably come dripping out along with it.

A small laugh came from Nitori then, as he said, “R-Rin, I’m sorry, I made all of your toys so messy...I—I’ll clean them right away.”

Rin glanced down at himself, looking at the cum that was coating his entire hand and some of the floor, and he chuckled lightly at Nitori’s cute apology. There was no need to apologize, only because he had probably made an even bigger mess.

“Don’t be sorry. You should see the mess you made of me,” Rin said, and in the next second he took a photo of the mess and sent it Nitori’s way. “God, you’ve made me a little bit too crazy for you, I think.”

Nitori’s trembling hand grabbed his phone, and his cheeks glowed bright red at the sight of the lewd photo, examining every detail of it with his icy blue orbs—Rin’s strong, veiny hands, his big beautiful dick, his long, slender legs, and the white cum that was practically like frosting that coated him and the floor. Nitori swallowed thickly, his mouth going dry at the thought of licking up all that delicious cum.

He then quickly looked away from the photo, blushing out, “Y-You’re going to make me turned on again, Rin. I don’t think my body can take any more.”

“Aw, you poor baby. You better get that body of yours ready for multiple rounds then, because when I come back we’re fucking all night long,” Rin teased, which caused Nitori to blush even more. “Take a long hot shower for me now, though, and get some rest. It must be late there.”

Nitori nodded, even though the two couldn’t see each other, and they gushed out a small “Love you” before they ended their phone call. Nitori, absolutely weak, took another whiff of Rin’s shirt that he wore, the mature scent giving him a little bit more energy to follow out Rin’s instructions he was just given. As he went to go do as he was told, he couldn’t help feel giddy for when Rin finally comes back home and they could finally be together again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will probably be one last update to this, so watch out for that! thank u for reading as always

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there’s any typos lmao, i wrote this on my notes app. i also don’t know how drugs work, so sorry if i got anything wrong. 
> 
> also, i might add onto this maybe? with some other situations with rin and nitori in this storyline. but we’ll see lmao
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
